Pon tus manos sobre las mías
by Miss Traductor
Summary: James trata de recordar el momento en que todo cambio.


Todo le pertenece a Disney.

A James le resulta difícil recordar el momento preciso en que Sofía se convirtió en algo más que hermana, cuando lo piensa, lo único que vienen a su mente son varias imágenes fragmentadas que cuentan su vida juntos, el primer día que la vio, cuando la ayudo a levantarse de la fuente, el ataque de los trolls, no puedo evitar sonreír, Sofía siempre fue la niña y después la chica más extraña que él tendría el placer de conocer, era fuerte, decidida y valiente, las aptitudes que la sacaban tanto de contexto si se la comparaban con su hermana Amber.

Hablando de Amber, se suponía que debía reunirse con ella para discutir sus atuendos para el baile de primavera, uno pensaría que después de tantos años la manía de su hermana gemela por la ropa, las tiaras, el baile, etcétera se calmaría un poco, pero en su lugar había empeorado de manera desastrosa, la última vez que algo así se había organizado en el palacio la rubia había perseguido a todos los miembros de la familia para obligarlos a organizar su vestuario, incluso el pobre Baylewick había tenido que ceder a los impulsos de su hermana.

Ahora mientras camina por los pasillos del castillo en busca de un refugio se topa casi de frente con uno de los retratos que su padre mando a pintar para todos, el suyo se lo sabe de memoria, el pelo rubio largo que le cae por la frente, los ojos marrones y la sonrisa pícara, apenas tenía dieciséis cuando lo pintaron pero sus facciones habían cambiado poco en los últimos tres años, ahora por ejemplo, tiene la mandíbula más definida, los rasgos más fuertes, en fin, era la versión mayor de un príncipe James que ya todos conocían, siguió pasando por el frente de todos los cuadros hasta encontrar el que quería.

La chica del retrato sonríe humilde, tiene el cabello castaño largo que le cae por los hombros en ondas suaves, los ojos azules parecen sinceros y cálidos, la sonrisa le deja sin aire, siempre es así cuando mira a Sofía de frente, por esa razón evita hacer últimamente, cada vez que la tiene cerca lo único que puede pensar es lo hermosa que es, lo buena que es, las ganas que tiene de sostenerla entre sus brazos sintiendo el calor que emana de su cuerpo.

Sacude la cabeza y reanuda su marcha, por un segundo le viene a la mente otro recuerdo, como durante los últimos meses su mente desvaría con recuerdos de Sofía y él, cuando niños y adolescentes, esta vez es uno más reciente, el cumpleaños número diecisiete de ella, James había decidido organizarle una pequeña celebración aparte de la que se haría en el palacio por ella, la había "secuestrado" evitando que su hermana rubia se pusiera en su papel de hacer que cada parte del vestido de la castaña luciera perfecta, la casa del árbol había cambiado un poco desde que era niños, el barco aún seguía en pie pero el lugar de ocupar todo el lugar una plancha para juegos, que había mandado a remplazar por un camarote, no había sido la mejor idea llevarla a ella sola a su habitación especial pero todo había salido de maravilla.

Sonríe de nuevo, esta vez con más animo mientras el pasillo se acorta hasta la biblioteca, decide en menos de un segundo que aquel será el último lugar donde su hermana gemela podría buscarlo así que entra rápidamente cerrando con fuerza detrás de él, la gran habitación tiene una sillón confortable en la esquina más cercana al ventanal, ignorando los libros que le rodean camina casi sin mirar hacia su destino, varios minutos después con la cabeza recargada en el brazo del sofá y los pies encima de del otro se siente tan cómodo que olvida de repente donde se encuentra, es hasta que escucha como alguien carraspea pidiendo su atención que levanta la mano que cubre sus ojos y se pone de pie de inmediato.

Sofía le mira desde arriba y por arriba se refiere a muy arriba.

¿Desde cuándo está permitido entrar a la biblioteca con un caballo?

Minimus le mira también con burla, ahora el caballo volador no es más que un espejismo de lo que era, quizá, piensa James, a ambos, caballo y jinete les ha sentado perfecto el crecer.

-¿Huyes de Amber?-.

El rubio se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza rendido.

-He tratado todo el día, pero siempre logra encontrarme y ahora que tengo el escondite perfecto, tú me sorprendes-.

Sofía baja de la silla, tiene puesto ese traje de equitación color purpura que le sienta tan bien, por un momento James se pierde en la forma de sus caderas, las curvas de su cuerpo que van y vienen resaltadas por los pantalones entallados y la chaqueta oscura, se quita el casco del mismo color dejando al descubierto su cabello largo y sedoso, se siente ridículo al pensar en ella de esa manera, con la luz dándole de frente y los labios entreabiertos, se levanta también porque tiene que despejar su mente de esas imágenes malditas pero aquello no sirve de nada porque se encuentra con ella de frente, esos benditos ojos azules tan claros le dejan sin aliento.

-Lo lamento, no quería molestarte… solo quería saber si eres tu… Minimus y yo estábamos dando un paseo y te vimos en el sofá… no queríamos-.

-Basta Sofía, no es molestia… paseo matutino… ¿No será que tú también huyes de Amber?-.

La sonrisa que le da como regalo hace que su corazón se detenga.

Voy a morir, piensa, esta chica va a terminar por matarme.

-En verdad no puedo mentir, no quiero escuchar más sobre vestidos, telas y tiaras-.

-Nos volveremos locos-.

Señala James levantando sus manos en el aire como una broma, la castaña suelta una carcajada para luego quedarse repentinamente seria, Oh no, esto pasa siempre, bueno no siempre, desde hacía poco tiempo Sofía ha sentido la forma en que él se comporta con ella y cuando ninguno de los dos tiene más comentarios que decir la conversación cae en un silencio incómodo.

James se desvena la cabeza buscando algo que decir pero lo único que tiene en mente es la forma en el sol le hace ver la piel radiante, se imagina por un momento el cabello suelto al viento mientras monta su caballo.

Otro recuerdo le saca del momento, es uno lejano a su parecer, la vez que Sofía entreno para ser parte del equipo de Derby del reino, no puede contener la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro, escucha sus palabras como si fuera apenas ayer que las dijo "Puedes burlarte de mí, pero no de mi hermana" había querido ser todo un caballero, tal y como su padre le había enseñado siempre.

La mano de Sofía le trae de regreso al presente, la mano pequeña que le sujeta de la manga mientras lo arrastra consigo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo James, por favor-.

No hay nada que él le pueda negar a esa cara de ángel así que riendo termina accediendo.

Suben juntos a la espalda del gran Minimus que se levanta feliz, él detrás toma las riendas pasando los brazos por la cintura de la chica, es una excusa para estar cerca de ella pero vale la pena si puede sentir el aroma dulce de su cabello.

-¿Vas a ser tú el que dirija?-.

Le pregunta poniendo sus brazos cruzados, James gira los ojos tratando de mantener dentro de si el enorme placer que le da estar en esa posición.

-Podemos los dos, vamos, pon tus manos sobre las mías-.

Cuando las manos suaves de Sofía tocan las suyas, aun cuando es solo para mantener las riendas de Minimus en orden algo dentro de él de se ilumina, ahora ya tiene la respuesta que tanto le mantuvo en vela durante todos estos meses, ahora puede decir en qué momento las cosas entre ambos se sintieron diferentes para él.


End file.
